memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Tucker III
Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III was the chief engineer of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. Tucker grew up in Panama City, Florida, where during his early childhood, he had attended Bayshore Elementary. (ENT: "Fusion") Career Early years Tucker first joined Starfleet in 2139, at which time he lived in Sausalito, a few blocks from the Vulcan Compound. Of all the Enterprise crew, Tucker had known Jonathan Archer the longest. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "Unexpected", "First Flight") The two met after the destruction of the warp 2 prototype vessel NX-Alpha in 2143. Tucker would later assist Archer and A.G. Robinson in stealing the warp-three prototype vessel, NX-Beta in an attempt to prove to Starfleet Command that the engine design was sound. In 2147, Tucker was on Titan as part of the Omega training mission together with Archer. When a malfunction with Tucker's environmental suit occured, Archer saved his life by preventing Tucker from taking off his helmet on Titan's surface. (ENT: "Strange New World", "Unexpected") Chief engineer of the Enterprise One of Tucker's self-appointed responsibilites was overseeing movie night on Enterprise. Tucker's sister Elizabeth died in the 2153 Xindi attack on Earth. Tucker experienced difficulty sleeping due to nightmares about the event. He was assisted in recovering from these difficulties by Sub-Commander T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure. Over the course of their neuropressure sessions, Tucker began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They finally admitted it to one another in January 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions. (ENT: "The Xindi", "Harbinger", "E²") During the NX-01's mission into the Delphic Expanse Tucker was badly injured during an encounter with spatial anomalies and cloned using a mimetic simbiot, in an attempt to harvest brain tissue from the clone, in order to save his life. The clone was called Sim, and nearly attempted to escape Enterprise to save his own life, but decided against it at the last minute. {ENT: "Similitude") After Enterprise was heavily damaged at Azati Prime in February 2154, Tucker threw himself into repairing the ship, going two straight days with no sleep until Doctor Phlox forced him to take a few hours rest. Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as she reminded him so much of his sister Elizabeth. Finally, with the help of T'Pol, Tucker was able to work his way through the grief he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. (ENT: "The Forgotten") When Enterprise returned to Earth, Tucker accompanied T'Pol on a visit to Vulcan and her mother, T'Les. While on Vulcan, Tucker was forced to put his emotions aside and watch T'Pol marry Koss for political reasons. Even when Koss later divorced T'Pol, Tucker was torn as she showed no interest in rekindling their relationship. (ENT: "Home", "Kir'Shara") Following the destruction of Earth's embassy on Vulcan in 2154, Archer and T'Pol searched for the Syrrannites, who were believed to be the perpertrators, on the surface of Vulcan, leaving Tucker temporarily in command of Enterprise. With help from Vulcan Ambassador Soval, he uncovered a conspiricy in which the Vulcan High Command attempted to cover-up the bombing as well as launching a pre-emptive strike against the Andorians, who they believed had constructed a devastation weapon based on Xindi technology. Tucker warned Andorian Commander Shran and participated in the engagement between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets. (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Shortly afterwards, Tucker was infected with a silicon-based virus while part of a landing party on a planet's surface, looking for salvage amongst Klingon waste. Although Trip initially died due to the virus, he was resurrected by two Organian observers, who were watching the crew's reaction to the virus. (ENT: "Observer Effect") In November 2154, Tucker decided that his unrequited feelings for T'Pol were interfering in the performance of his duties. He left Enterprise, accepting a request from Captain Erika Hernandez that he join the crew of the new [[Columbia (NX-02)|NX-02 Columbia]], which was launching behind schedule due to engine trouble. With his help, the ship was ready to go in a few days. (ENT: "The Aenar", "Affliction") In an alternate timeline where Archer was relieved of command in 2153 due to an infection by interspatial parasites, Tucker became the captain of ''Enterprise in 2156 when the ship reached Ceti Alpha V with the last surviving humans. He was killed in 2165 when a Xindi assault destroyed Enterprise's bridge.'' (ENT: "Twilight") In a different alternate timeline where ''Enterprise was stranded in 2037, Tucker eventually married T'Pol. They were wed in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; it took Tucker weeks to learn how to pronounce the vows. Afterwards, they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3, which had been filled with sand (gathered from an asteroid) and a palm tree (manufactured) by Tucker. They had a son named Lorian, but unfortunately Tucker died when his son was only 14.'' (ENT: "E²") Background Information Originally, Trip's nickname was supposed to be "Spike", but was changed to "Trip" before the pilot aired. de:Charles Tucker III